


No one joins MI6 for the retirement plan

by meinterrupted



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Women Being Awesome, also I firmly believe that M's real name is Margaret "Peggy" Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M & Mallory discuss her retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one joins MI6 for the retirement plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide Madness 2012. From your DYW letter, kathryne, I feel that we have similar views on the way Skyfall ended, so this is for both of us!

M reads over her will one last time, before putting her pen to paper and signing her name--her legal name. It's strange seeing the loops and whorls of a name she no longer identifies with; she's been M so long now that seeing it written out like this is disconcerting. She huffs out a quick sigh and crosses the Ts. "There, it's done."

Mallory leans over the desk and picks up the sheaf of papers. He shuffles through them until he reaches the page she'd asked to have changed, and re-reads the new section. "Are you sure about this, M?" he asks, his voice surprisingly gentle.

She arches an eyebrow at him, her face stony. "Mr. Mallory, for someone who's been pushing for my job as long as you have, you think you'd be ecstatic that I'm setting up my retirement so neatly."

He returns her look with one of his own. "It isn't like that, and you know it, ma'am." He taps the paper. "You know, he's not stupid. You might as well skywrite your plan over London."

"I'm well aware of Bond's mental capacity," she snaps, feeling ruffled. "I hand-picked him, after all. This..." She trails off and purses her lips. "If he's anything, Bond is discreet," she says after a short pause.

"Discreet?" Mallory's tone is incredulous. "This is the man who shot a foreign national in his own embassy, _on camera_. Discrete is not the term I would use for him. Begging your pardon, ma'am," he adds, somewhat reluctantly.

M rolls her eyes. "He's discreet when it comes to personal matters, Mr. Mallory. Which you'll be finding out presently, I'm sure."

Mallory shrugs with one shoulder. "If you say so, ma'am. I won't hold my breath for it." He stands, her will in one hand. "I'll have the boys in documents alter the date on this, and file it. Do you want to leave the figurine here for now?"

She lets her gaze drop to the porcelain bulldog, the one thing that had managed to survive Silva's first volley. M still doesn't quite understand how the stupid thing didn't shatter when her office exploded, or how it had been found so quickly in the rubble. She'd chalked it up to good English manufacturing, and placed it on her new desk. Now, it would serve a final purpose. "Yes, Mallory, I believe I will. I've only a few more days before my retirement, and as ugly as it is, I've grown quite fond of it."

He nods. "Good luck, M," he says finally.

She takes his hand and shakes it, firmly. "And to you, Mallory. I believe you'll need it more than I will."

He smiles. "Perhaps I will. Enjoy your retirement then, ma'am."

He closes the door behind him, and M sits carefully in her chair, finger stroking down the union jack painted on the dog's back. "I believe I shall, Mr. Mallory. I believe I shall."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that M survived the events of Skyfall, and that leaving the bulldog--the only thing that survived her office being blown to bits--to Bond in her will was her way of telling him she's okay and off making tea and crocheting (or, more likely, being an adviser and consultant to MI6 and various other covert organizations from her cozy little country home in Yorkshire). The figurine is mentioned too many times not to be significant in some way.


End file.
